Nanoboy The Movie
Nanoboy The Movie is a 1989 American-Irish live-action/animated adventure drama film directed by Scott Webb and produced by David W. Armstrong. Live-Action Cast: *Bruce Willis as Prof. David Stein *Adam Ryen as Tim *Meg Ryan as Dora *Christopher Lloyd as Medicine Man *Natalie Gregory as Vicky (uncredited) *Joey Lawrence as Chuck (uncredited) *John Candy as Commander Flag (uncredited) *Christopher Plummer as Colonel Skeeter (uncredited) Voice Cast: *Macaulay Culkin as Oscar/Nanoboy *Toby Scott Ganger as Issac Neuron *Catherine O'Hara as Corona Jane *Charles Martinet (uncredited) as Wakko C. Goofer *Casey Kasem as Stevie Rogers and Shaggy Rogers *Paul Winchell as Scotty Doo *Don Messick as Scooby Doo *David Jason as as Frank Jones, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, The BFG *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Sandra Kerr as Diane Blake and Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty *Heather North as Daphne Blake and Kitty Katswell *B.J. Ward as Victoria Dinkley and Velma Dinkley *Kerry Shale as Mr. Toad *Amanda Root as Sophie Clonkers *Vic Reeves as Colonel Montgomery J. Klaxon *Bob Mortimer as Calvin Burnside *Corey Burton as Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch *Chris Latta as Czar Zar (uncredited) *June Foray as Careena Payne (uncredited) *Hal Smith as Ferro (uncredited) *David Lander as Mito (uncredited) *Charles Fleischer as Count Bacula (uncredited) *Bob Hoskins as Lacto (uncredited) *Rene Auberjonois as Billy the Spit (uncredited) *Peter Cullen as Tony Verrero (uncredited) *Kathleen Turner as Diva Farangitis (uncredited) Puppeteers: *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Swedish Chef, Waldorf *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle *Jerry Nelson as Camilla, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Robin the Frog *Richard Hunt as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Sweetums, Statler *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig *Steve Whitmire (uncredited) as Weldon the IT Guy, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Foo-Foo, Bean Bunny *Michael Shires as Matthew Mouse, Oscar the Ugly Rabbit, Dr. Pespi, Clammy, Silly the Chef *Frank Welker as Douglas Duck, Skipper the Fly, Dr. Benson Honeydew *Paul Winchell as Boofy, Michelle Mouse, Sid the Cricket *David Arthur as Felix Fox, Jealous the Lizard, Baker, Stinky *Alan Oppenheimer as Tinkerbell, Kit Colby, Lewis the Sea-Rex, Tip the Mouse *John Stephenson as Mr. Eagle *Tony Pope as Bodydog *Charles Martinet (uncredited) as Legs, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny Category:1989 films Category:1989 Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Scott Webb Category:Films produced by David W. Armstrong Category:Films featuring Bruce Willis Category:Films featuring Macauly Culkin Category:Films featuring Catherine O'Hara Category:Films featuring Meg Ryan Category:Films featuring Christopher Lloyd Category:Films featuring Casey Kasem Category:Films featuring Paul Winchell Category:Films featuring Don Messick Category:Films featuring David Jason Category:Films featuring Frank Welker Category:Films featuring Sandra Kerr Category:Films featuring Heather North Category:Films featuring B.J. Ward Category:Films featuring Kerry Shale Category:Films featuring Amanda Root Category:Films featuring Vic Reeves Category:Films featuring Bob Mortimer Category:Films featuring Corey Burton Category:Films featuring Jim Henson Category:Films featuring Frank Oz Category:Films featuring Jerry Nelson Category:Films featuring Richard Hunt Category:Films featuring David Arthur Category:Films featuring Alan Oppenheimer Category:Films featuring John Stephenson Category:Puppets Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover animation Category:Animation Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films featuring Joey Lawrence Category:Films featuring Natalie Gregory Category:Films featuring John Candy Category:Films featuring Christopher Plummer Category:Films featuring Kathleen Turner Category:Films featuring Chris Latta Category:Films featuring Hal Smith Category:Films featuring Steve Whitmire Category:Films featuring Charles Martinet Category:Films featuring June Foray Category:Films featuring Peter Cullen Category:Films featuring Charles Fleischer Category:Films featuring Bob Hoskins Category:Films featuring Rene Auberjonois